dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Count Duckula
}} Count Duckula is the stardom crazed vampire aristocrat of Transylvania and occasional antagonist of Danger Mouse. While this version was technically the first version of Count Duckula to see broadcast most know the version of the character that appears in the Danger Mouse spin off. Physical Appearance The Count is an average sized duck who clock's in slightly below danger mouses height but clearly taller than Penfold. He wear's a classic suit (minus the pants) with a red bow tie, and a cape with an exceptionally long up-turned collar. He also wear's a medallion with a D (for Duckula) on it. Personality Duckula is an egotistical, show biz obsessed megalomaniac who's only desire is to gain fame and admiration in the world for his skills such as acting, singing, magic acts, and etc. as he considers himself a talented genius, though his 'skills' are generally considered terrible and the only thing that can actually torture Danger Mouse. He seems to care for little else other than his goal for stardom though, as he seemed generally unfazed when Danger Mouse told him that Penfold would die without The Count's feather but only agreed to give up his feathers in exchange for getting him onto television. Unlike the version of The Count who would later get his own show this Count Duckula seems fairly fond of being a vampire and has even threaten to drink Danger Mouses blood on occasion, though he seems more obsessed with becoming famous than being a vampire. While he's mainly motivated by the desire to become famous he can on occasion act on the promise of riches, though it won't be cheap, as Greenback had to promise him the entirety of Australia,' '''for Duckula to even consider helping him in his quest for the Bone Idol. He can also be absent minded at times such as accidentally hypnotizing himself when trying to hypnotize Penfold and jumping out into the sun-light to prove it can't hurt him despite the fact that he himself acknowledged that it could in his prior encounter with Danger Mouse. He's also somewhat of a slacker taking breaks between his schemes to sun-bathe and just lounge for a bit, such as once when he decided to take the day off once he found mystic stick instead of immediately going to Greenback because he felt he deserved the rest despite hardly doing much. Though his lazy habits usually benefits Danger Mouse when he needs to get recon. He also likes to crack jokes as much as he can though they're can be mean spirited. they are typically extremely corny, as even Penfold thinks Duckula's jokes are terrible. Though don't let these corny jokes fool you as these goofy antics seem to hide a sadist or at the very least a rude and somewhat nasty vampire duck as he gleefully offered Danger Mouse a trick hand, when Danger Mouse was hanging off the edge of a S.U.V. he was driving and laughed joyfully as Danger Mouse reached for the hand and fell to his assumed death and he also laughed gleefully when he heard what he though was Danger Mouse and Penfold getting attacked by six vicious alligators. Abilities Count Duckula is, without a doubt, one of Danger Mouses most powerful foes (being supernatural and all) but due to his obsession with fame and lazy nature he usually squander them's. Below is a list of every ability he has demonstrated. * Teleportation * Can reattach himself when sawed in two (and to an extent reattach any limb that's been removed) * Flight * Super Hearing (Claimed Danger Mouse was calling loudly when referring to him, even though he was talking about the count a good distance away from the castle and was speaking in a near whisper) * He can hypnotize anyone to do whatever he pleases * High pain tolerance (He's been crushed by an elephant, thrown off a cliff twice, and burnt to a crisp but is up and about by the next scene as if nothings happened) * Can turn into a cricket bat with bat-wings when needing to make his escape * His comedy act could be considered torture by others, namely Danger Mouse and Penfold * When angered he can turn into ginormous version of his head with Blood red eyes and sharp fangs along with his gigantic hands. (see picture above) Appearances #The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse (1982) #The Return of Count Duckula (1983) #The Great Bone Idol (1983) #Duckula Meets Frankenstoat (1986) Comics/Magazines #Count Duckula Vol 1 1 #Count Duckula Vol 1 2 #Danger Mouse Magazine Vol 1 4 Trivia * He claims in The Great Bone Idol that he hates dogs * Despite being scared of sunlight in The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse as it was his only reason for fleeing the scene, he seems completely unaffected by it in his later 3 appearances. * He has a lisp not unlike daffy duck's * He's a loose parody of Count Dracula ** Though Compared to The Count Duckula from the spin off and The Count Duckula from the Danger Mouse reboot ''this Count Duckula is the most like Count Dracula * Unlike traditional vampires who have the ability to turn into bats, Count Duckula can turn into a cricket bat, with bat wings that allows him to fly away. Category:Guest Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Series Characters Category:Birds Category:Original Series Villains